


Love In The Dark

by RukiaK1



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Hetero, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know all of the pairs, M/M, Multi, One-side love, One-sided IchiRuki, Romance, Royal Ball, Searching for a lover, There will be sex, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, one-sided ichihime, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: AU. I don’t know how old I was when I fell for him, but I fell hard. He was my first love and he didn’t love me back. He was in love with someone else, blind to my feelings. I did not say a word to him about any of it, however. I knew it was for the best that he was not aware of my feelings. When I was fully aware of them, my Father put on a ball for me to find someone to rule the kingdom with. And that is how my whole life was changed. A man from the kingdom of Hueco Mundo was going to change everything.





	1. The Royal Ball Is Announced

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for Bleach in a very long time but my emotions are running strong for it. This is an AU to where they live in a kingdom. I haven't decided the time period yet but it will be more modernized than some other AU's out there. I hope this is enjoyable. Also this is just a prologue so sorry it's short!

"You're kidding me." I look at the obvious postings around the castle, and _I know_ that they're also posted all around the kingdom. "He's gone too far." I hiss, walking quickly for the chambers of my Father. He knows exactly how I feel about all of this! He should have at least asked me before he went through with it… I open the doors, and he looks up at me with a smile on his face. "Father, you _have_ to be kidding me." The smile turns to a frown as he stands up.

"Ichigo…It's _time_ for you to find a wife…or husband, I don't really mind you know that son." He walks towards me, ignoring how angry I am right now. "And you do not seem to wish to do this on your own, meaning I need to take some more… drastic measures. You are going to inherit this kingdom, Ichigo." He says softly, stopping in front of me. "I need you to take care of it when I'm no longer here… You know that."

"I don't want some stupid ball to determine that for me!" I scowl, and he sighs, shaking his head.

"I know, I know. But it was the only solution that we could come up with… I think it'll go well, we have invited princes and princesses from the other kingdoms as well as our subjects. I know someone there will catch your eye." I can't tell him that someone already has. It wouldn't bode well for me to tell him.

"Fine." I murmur softly, turning around. "But I expect that you know what you're doing old man." I leave the room, stalking down the hallway to my room. I had already finished my lessons for the day, and now I was free. I smile some, opening the door.

"Ichigo," I hear the voice behind me as I move to step into my room. Pausing myself, I turn to look at the owner of the voice. The redhead who stands there smiles at me, his uniform clinging to his body and the armor giving off a small glint. "I heard about the ball, I can only imagine that you went and gave your old man a piece of your mind." He lets out a small laugh, stepping into my room after me. He knows I welcome him here, and allow him to do as he pleases.

"Renji," I smile at him gently, allowing him to sit down on one of the couches. My chambers has two rooms, a bedroom and a living area to which I enjoy the company of others in. It is rare for anyone to be allowed into my bedroom. That is more private and only for those I can absolutely trust. "I am not pleased that he didn't even ask me, but now it is in motion." I sit opposite of him and he chuckles.

"It says you're finally looking for someone to rule with." He takes off the armor piece by piece. "I hope it goes well, your Father is getting desperate it seems." He murmurs this before huffing at one piece that doesn't want to come off. "Oh yeah, I'll be going to. Your Father said that I could go as a civilian this time. I'll still keep my eye out for you though, I don't want you to get hurt." He looks up with that stupid ass grin, the one that makes my heart ache.

"Oh yeah?" I say gently, getting ready for what I know he will say next. I know how his brain works by now, and I know exactly what is on his mind. He gets a little red, sitting there for a moment.

"I'm going to ask her this time…last time I couldn't…" He says softly, avoiding looking at me. "But I think… I think this time I can, and she'll hopefully say yes." I smile a little at him.

"I know she will." For years he's been in love with the same person… Rukia Kuchiki. She's one of the nobles around here, who lost their title to the crown many generations ago. However, she was adopted into the family which at the time had caused a lot of controversy… We had stopped it, and she had lived a good life since then. Since they were kids, Renji and her have been friends. That's how he fell for her in the first place. It hurts to know it all, but I accept it either way. "You two have been together for _years_." I say softly, and he smiles a little bit.

"I know but her brother has been against me asking her before…" He trails off. "But I gained a high place in the Royal Guard for a reason! I hope now he thinks I'm worthy enough to take her to a ball." He gets a little red in the face at the thought. He hopes, and prays, for this to go well. I smile a little bit, my heart aches at the notion.

"I'm sure he will." I move to stand up. "You can rest in here until your shift if you want. I have some homework to attend to before I begin to prepare." He blinks at me, watching my movements.

"You sure? I mean this is your chambers after all, I don't want to be intrusive." I smile weakly, if only he knew how much I loved his company.

"No, Renji, it's fine." I say softly. "Besides you deserve to rest before your shift." I start to head for my bedroom. "And besides your job is to guard my sisters and I… So I don't see why it's such a big deal for you to rest in here."

He hesitates still, before nodding a little. "I suppose. Alright, thank you, Prince Ichigo." He addresses me formally and I sigh.

"Renji, you don't have to be formal until others are around… You know this." I have known Renji for a long time as well, ever since I first snuck out of the castle to explore… He smiles a little bit.

"Okay, but I don't want to slip up when we go to the ball. After all, I've done it before and a lot of people were horrified your guard didn't regard you properly."

"…I highly doubt we will see one another there." I say it softly, knowing he will be busy with Rukia… And that I have a _duty_ to uphold.

"Huh? I mean I know you're going to be busy but I still want to keep an eye out for you. I mean, you did know some of the _Arrancar_ family is coming right?" I make a small noise at the notion, turning my head to look at the redhead.

"My Father invited the _Arrancars_? I mean it may be to make some peace but…" I trail off, wondering what my old man is thinking. If the Arrancars were there then this ball could turn out very different. As long as I have been alive, the Arrancars have been the one royal family I was warned about. Before I was born the kingdom of _Hueco Mundo_ was taken over by them, and is now ruled strongly by the family. The King was actually a defector from our kingdom, _Saviorenty_ , whom was not happy with the rule in this kingdom. For years we have been tense with them, and this is the first time I have heard of them being invited into the kingdom for anything. I can only imagine what my Father is trying to pull by doing this.

"…you don't think he's trying to court you with one of them, do you?" Renji's thoughts are my own, and I feel sick to my stomach. "Ichigo…I don't think he would…He could never do that. They were the reason your…the queen died." I look back at him, knowing it could very well be true.

"I don't…I don't know." I leave the room quickly following this, feeling a little sick to my stomach. I don't want that to be true. I can only hope that my thoughts are false. But why would my Father ever invite anyone from the _Arrancar_ family into our home…?


	2. How Much He Means To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter two! Now, I haven't been able to come up with many other side couples. So if you have any ideas send me a message or something. Currently Hisagi and Kensei are my main side couple (I may even dedicate a side story to them if I feel like it). But I do want there to be the presence of other couples in this.

"Has your dad told you who exactly was invited?" Renji is sitting with me in my chambers. He's off duty for the day, and doesn't want to head back to his home just yet. He's been asking me about the ball every day since it was announced, even if my answers don't change.

"He did," I set my pencil down for the moment, my homework can wait. Besides my teacher is attending something tomorrow and will not be back for my lessons. Instead I will be with another teacher over ballroom dancing.

"Oh? What other Kingdoms has he invited then?" He grins, and I know that he is specifically thinking about someone.

"Well you know the Arrancars were invited," I say gently, "but he also invited the Vizards." Renji's grin grows, and I shake my head. "Renji why are you getting excited? Neither of these kingdoms are very friendly." I sigh.

"Yeah but someone is going to be really happy they're coming~" Renji is still grinning when I look back at him.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"Shuuhei." He stands up, stretching, that grin not leaving his face. "He was really close to one of the Vizards when they were still allowed here in the kingdom."

"Oh," I blink. I have met Shuuhei before, but it didn't last long. He grew up in the same orphanage as Renji, if I am recalling that right. He was skinny, and very skittish around me.

"Hm…" Renji sits down next to me. "You know, this is going to be good for you and the kingdom. I think allowing them back in will be good for everyone."

"I guess, but it's only for the night." I look at him, my heart skipping a beat. I contain my need to tell him everything, and shake my head. "After that they will all return to their kingdoms and it will be done."

"Unless you take to one of them," he says it simply and my heart sinks just a little bit, "then two of these kingdoms could be united under marriage." I smile weakly, nodding. I cannot express to him that there is someone else I want… Because he sits next to me, with feelings for someone else.

"Yeah…" I look back at the homework, picking my pencil up. He watches me, laying his head on his hand.

"Ichigo, you're not ready for this…" He knows the answer to what he said. He _knows_ that I'm not ready. "You're only 19, and you're not ready for the idea of marrying someone."

"…no I'm not." I say softly, biting my lip just a little. "I'm not ready to be with someone for the rest of my life unless I know they're the right one for me. I do not want to be one of those kings I read about that killed or divorced their lover because they were unhappy or forced to marry." I twirl the pencil in my hand just a little bit. "…I want to marry someone that I love." I whisper softly.

"Someone you love…yeah that sounds nice." He smiles, and I know he's thinking about Rukia. "I hope I can do that too."

"I'm sure you will, Renji." I close the book in front of me, getting up from my seat. "Have you asked her yet?" He blinks, snapping out of his thoughts. I start to walk for my bedroom, wanting to get something from it.

"No, I haven't. I can't think of a good way to ask her!" He frowns. "Byakuya said he won't stop me, but he won't help me…so I need to think up something good…." I smile a little bit, turning to look at him.

"Renji, you're over thinking it. Just tell her, I'm sure she'll accept." He frowns but I speak before he does. "If you just ask her, then you won't waste all of the time before the ball thinking of something. Because then you'll be going by yourself." It hurts me to even say these words, but I know he loves her so much.

"Are you sure?" He lays his head down a little. "I just want her to get something special."

"Then bring her flowers." I shake my head. "If you over think it, you won't get anywhere fast."

"I suppose." He muses, sighing a little. "Okay, I guess I'll go ask her tonight." I smile just a little bit.

"You'll do fine." I murmur, before stepping into my room. I close my eyes; the ache grows worse as I distance myself from him. I just have to keep telling myself how much he loves her; how much he wants to be with her. It makes it hurt worse, but it keeps me from doing something stupid…like telling him. I know he'll stay here for a while, thinking that I'm going to come out…but I don't… I don't want to come back out now. I'm kind of just done for the moment. I have to be strong in front of him but… It's really hard! I struggle to keep everything in check… I mean he's…he's so nice and he understands all of my problems… But I should _never_ have fallen for him. Because I fell for him, I… I struggle now. It's odd, I've never said that before. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. "It'll be alright…I can…I can meet someone at the ball." Convincing myself of this is harder than I would have thought. I bite my lip just a little bit. "Yeah, I can meet someone there…"

_x-x-x-x_

It was about an hour before the door to my room opened. Renji is standing in the doorway, a soft look on his face. "Hey, you doin' okay?" It's rare for that small but of an accent to slip out, but he shows it sometimes around me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired…" I can lie to him easily, but he always figures out somehow. Renji remains in the doorway, hesitating.

"Should I leave then? So you can get some rest?" He smiles a little uneasily. He doesn't want to just leave, I can tell. "I mean, you need it, don't you?" I sit up gently then, looking at him.

"…Renji…" I hesitate, biting my lip. "What if I don't want to go to the ball? What if I already love someone?" I close my eyes. I won't tell him who, but I want to know what he says. My bed dips a little bit, and with it I slowly open my eyes. Renji sits there, looking at me carefully.

"Ichigo if you love someone then you need to tell your father!" I bite my lip, and shake my head.

"But…but that's the problem…" My voice cracks a little bit, I'm feeling overwhelmed. He's so close to me but I can't touch him. That's just…that's _poisonous_. "I can't…" He looks at me, frowning.

"What's stopping you from telling this person? If you love them then you need to let them know!" I feel my heart stop, and I look down.

"I can't, Renji. I can't tell…because they love someone else. They…they care about someone else so much more than they care about me…" He won't get the clue; I know he won't. And I won't tell him anything. There is no way that I can…I just… I can't do that. He looks concerned, moving closer to me just a bit.

"…Ichigo…that's not healthy." He says it softly. I wince just a little bit at how he says everything, he has no idea that it's him I'm talking about. "If…if that's what is happening you _really_ need to re-evaluate anything. You won't know until you try, and you have to try. I don't know who this person is, but you have to tell them how you feel… Even if you get rejected, you can't keep holding onto this love forever… I mean, even without Rukia loving someone else I feel so scared she'll reject me…" He trails off, furrowing his brows. "Are you talking about Rukia?" Man, sometimes I want to smack him upside the head. He's such an idiot.

"No." I shake my head at him, sighing just a little bit. "I'm not talking about Rukia, don't worry." I should have known he would instantly think about her though…that was just what he did. "I won't take her from you." He looks relieved but also worried.

"Okay, then who is it? I mean you don't stay in contact with that many people. There aren't many options I can think…. Don't tell me you're sneaking out of the castle again?! I mean that was all good when we were younger and you would meet up with me but…" He frowns a little bit. "It's dangerous to go out by yourself now…you're going to be crowned King soon…and people are going to try and kidnap you if you're not careful…" He looks worried. "Ichigo, please tell me who this person is… I need to know if you're in danger… Because- "

I put a finger over his lips, man he is just too dense. I don't slip out of the castle often anymore, if anything it's to go to the markets. That's about it, as after all I have a lot more to do now than when I was a kid. "Renji, calm down…" I sigh softly. "It's no one bad… I've known them for years and I trust them with…with my life." He frowns, trying to rack his brain for who this person is. "I know that I can trust them, they won't betray me… But they love someone else and I know it won't happen. They won't love me like that, and it's okay…" I bite my lip just a little. "It's okay." I've never said that out loud before, and I regret it the second I do. Tears are falling down from my eyes, and I can't understand why. I have refused to cry for years, wanting to be strong for my family. Yet, this…this hurts me.

The next thing I know is Renji's arms are wrapped tight around me, a hand on my head, keeping it to his neck. "Hey…hey it's okay…" He whispers this directly into my ear and I close my eyes. The tears fall without me wanting them to, and finally a small sob rips out from my throat. _God_. He has no idea how much this hurts me… How much I want to… I want to _run_ but I can't. I can't break his embrace no matter how much I don't want to _fall_ any harder. It takes a while for me to calm down…and even longer for Renji to let go of me. He wipes the remaining tears away from my eyes, looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…" He whispers, touching my face gently. I hate…I hate this so much. He's so nice, so kind, and just…so loving! I can't stand it…oh god, I can't stand how he makes me feel. "I'm sorry this person makes you feel like that…" He bites his lip and looks away. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help you…and I…I see how much it hurts you…" He looks back at me. "I've been your friend for years Ichigo… If you need me to be there for you, then let me…let me be there for you and help you through this." I want to say no…I can't… I can't allow him to help me when I am in love with him and…that won't go away with his "help"… I'll just want to love him more. "I can help you find someone better at the ball- "

"No…no Renji you can't do that." I shake my head, making a small noise when his hand falls off of my face. "…you need…you need to take Rukia and have a good time. I am not your responsibility that day… Your task of that day is to simply take her and have fun. You have _no_ obligation to stay with me…are we clear?" I whisper, and he bites his lip but he nods.

"Yeah…I…I get it…but…" He frowns, looking at me. I can see so many emotions flicker in his eyes, like he doesn't know how to feel about any of this. Something in him just…it just can't handle what I've told him. "You deserve to be happy to Ichigo. If you really love this person…" He hesitates. "If you're willing to cry over them, I would tell them. They deserve to know how much you care about them… How much you love them." I smile weakly, and he smiles back at me. "They have no idea how lucky they would be to have you in their life…" I want to kick myself, knowing I can't tell Renji for sure now. He has this idea all wrapped up in his head about who this person could be, and what they're like. He has no idea…no idea that I'm talking about him.

A knock sounds on my door and Renji quickly gets off of my bed, clearing his throat. He knows the consequences if someone were to see him so close to me… "C-Come in." I bite my lip just a little bit, knowing that my eyes are still red from crying. I also can _tell_ how uncomfortable Renji is in this situation as well. The door opens to one of the guards. He blinks upon seeing Renji with me, but is soon to dismiss it.

"Prince Ichigo, some selected members of the noble families are here to speak with you," he clears his throat, "you must bring someone with you to attend. Your father is unable to make the meeting." I give a side-glance to Renji. My sisters are far too young to go with me, and I would honestly _love_ if he was the one to come with me. Not just…because of that but because I know he won't let anything bad happen to me in case things go…in a negative direction.

"I understand, where is this being held?" I stand up, moving to change. Renji moves then to grab the appropriate garments from my closet. He knows how these things work as well, and I've never loved that fact more than now. He hands them to me, the guard looking at his feet as I change.

"The third floor meeting room, in the south wing, sir." He says it quickly, and I nod.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." He slips out as I finish dressing. Renji helps pull on the last piece of my outfit. "Would it bother you if you came with me on your day off?" He laughs, looking at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He bows politely at me and I smile.

"Don't start the formalities until we're there…" I look at myself in the mirror, sighing. It's not too evident that I was crying but…it still stands out.

"Don't worry, no one will notice." He touches my shoulder. "We need to talk about all of that later though when you're more relaxed and…stable." I look at him and nod just a little bit. I think I gave him a real scare when I began to cry. That is one thing that he is not capable of dealing with when it comes to me. He knows how to do almost everything else, but this is something that he just can't do.

"Yeah, come on."

_x-x-x-x_

I step into the room, seeing several of the nobles already seated, their children either standing behind them or sitting next to them. Some children stand behind an empty chair; they had not yet been allowed to take over the titles of the nobles that had died or defected in some cases. Each stand in turn and bow as I walk by. I smile just a little bit, uncomfortable by how they treat me. I don't personally like this much attention. I sit down calmly at the head of the table, Renji to my right. "I understand you are all here for a reason." I put my hands together in my lap.

"We need to speak about the ball," a long haired male with an eyepatch is the first to speak. His voice lets out a low growl and I smile just a little bit. Kenpachi Zaraki, a noble that rose to the ranks through war and bloodshed. However, we kept him instead of taking him out. Why? Well as I understood it, we would need him in the case of a war. Especially if war broke out between us and the Arrancars.

"Of course, now what exactly do you have in mind?" I smile, looking around the room.

"We should focus on who will be there, your Father will not give us the details." Byakuya Kuchiki speaks up then, looking over at me. Rukia sits next to him, a hand over his. Probably to keep him from saying something he will regret.

"Of course, well…" I reach for a paper and pen as it is held out to me. "We have several other Kingdoms invited, and many of the commoners are invited as well. All noble houses are to be represented." It's hard for me to remain so calm with all that has happened today. And it's even worse when I see Renji looking at Rukia, smiling a little bit. He must be imagining what would happen if she actually said yes to him.

"What other kingdoms?" One of the elder nobles, Shunsui Kyoraku, finally speaks up. "I heard that the Vizards were invited, of course, under a pretense, but who else?"

I clear my throat, not sure how to inform the nobles about the Arrancars. I know some royal guards were informed, such as Renji, but my Father was not in the mood to start an argument with the nobles over the Arrancars. "My Father decided the best course of action was to invite the Arrancars as well. Together with the Vizards, the two kingdoms are the only ones invited." There is a mixture of responses to what I have informed them of. I cleared my throat. "There is no arguing over the fact now, they have already been invited. Now my Father wants all the Nobles to be on their best behavior." I stand up. "There will be consequences if you do not behave in front of them. As for your questions on why, I cannot address that." I leave before there is any arguing about the matter. I know they probably had more questions but right now, I just want to go back and sleep. My Father can deal with the issues they have over the Arrancars coming…

I notice about halfway to my room that Renji is absent from my side, but I shake my head. He was under no obligation to come back to my room with me.  _He’s probably going to ask Rukia_. I smile weakly, stepping into my chambers as I dread the next time I see him. _He’ll be with her, probably._ He’ll be happy. That is what hits me the hardest, knowing how happy he’ll be with her. _But he deserves it, he really loves her_. The tears are coming back to my eyes now. _He really loves her…_ I cover my face, stopping in my tracks. My emotions are starting to take hold, whirl in my head. _Fuck_. I love him so much…and I don’t know what to do with myself. “Fuck!” I hiss to myself, to the empty room. I don’t know if I could ever meet anyone that would replace him.


	3. When Blue Meets Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. Things have not been the best for a while now, but I've been trying at least. I finally got a chapter done and hopefully more. I really do like this story so thank you for reading.
> 
> **NOTE: This chapter has a change in point of view from first person to another group of people.

I don’t feel bad about it; I have been mostly avoiding Renji since the day I started to cry in front of him. The day where I realized that I loved him too much to function properly around him anymore. It was also the day where he finally asked Rukia to the ball. She said yes. Renji told me the day after, he was so excited and _happy_. I couldn’t do much else but smile, congratulate him, and be on my way. He had looked really confused and a little worried when I had simply walked away from him after. I remember him calling after me…and I remember ignoring him and walking even faster away.

I didn’t see him much after that, between getting ready for the ball, and just avoiding him. Maybe it was a bad idea, but… I just couldn’t face him. I avoided it, until tonight… The night of the ball had finally come and I was no longer able to run away. He’s here, with Rukia, waiting for me. He intends to still stick around nearby in case something happens. The worst part is, they’re beautiful together. With Rukia at his arm in a beautiful white gown, and him in a light gray tux…they look like a newly married couple. It stings as I smile at them, and greet them with a bow. They bow back, smiling gently.

“You look amazing in that tux, Prince Ichigo.” Rukia murmurs, looking at me gently. I smile a little, shifting my tie just a little bit.

“Thank you Miss Kuchiki.” I say gently, smiling. “You look stunning in your white gown.” She blushes just a little bit but smiles.

“Thank you, my brother helped me pick it out.” She smiles sweetly at me. I smile back before nodding to Renji.

“You also look very nice.” I say gently and he grins, he knows what I mean. I keep back my blush, smiling politely. “Now I suggest we go inside…” My Father didn’t want to bother with introductions…he rather have people start talking to me than a flock of girls attacking me as soon as I walk in. It’s happened before. Renji steps to the right of me, holding Rukia in his right arm. We walked in and there was a long drawn-out silence when we did. People watched us descend into the ballroom, and I took a deep breath. Renji was a royal guard so many people knew him and liked him, but I think they were rather confused. Normally a Royal Guard was in uniform when they were with the royalty, but tonight he was not. Of course, he had no obligation to be by my side… But it did make me feel better to know that he was. That is, even though my emotions were running high. I could contain them, it was alright. For tonight, I had to see if there was anyone who could amount to him. And if I found someone, then everything was going to be okay…

_x-x-x-x_

The ball got into full swing pretty fast, and I was talking with people as they came up to me. So far, no one was catching my eye, at all. Most of them were girls that were mostly just after the wealth or the title. They had no feelings for me, and I could tell from how they threw themselves at me. I had yet to speak with any of the princes, none of them had approached me, or seemed interested in doing so.

After another futile dance with a commoner girl, and I step back from her. “I’m sorry.” I smile sweetly at her and she huffs a little, walking away. I sigh, before making a noise as an arm comes to wrap around me.

“Hello Prince Ichigo Kurosaki.” That voice sends a shiver down my spine, so…god husky and _luscious_. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…” He spins me around, and I am greeted by such a feral and beautiful grin. His eyes look into mine. “Mind if I take this dance?”

“S-sure.” I almost can’t breathe. His face matches the voice…and I look down his body for a moment, taking a deep breath. The body does too. The body fits the voice…and the face. He takes my hand, leading me back to the middle of it all. No one pays much notice as he begins to dance with me. He holds me by the waist, making me step into the girl’s part of the dance. I don’t mind. Feeling his strong hands gripping my waist is enough for me to shiver. He’s _handsome_. I don’t say that lightly, but he is _so_ handsome. His head dips near mine, murmuring something that I can’t catch. His grip gets tighter as he moves closer. Now, normally I wouldn’t allow someone to be so close to me. Especially if I just met them…but something about him…fuck something about this man just made my knees weak. I don’t think anyone but Renji has ever made me feel like this.

It’s too soon that the song ends, but he holds me, looking into my eyes. “Did you enjoy that dance?” He purrs it out, and I can’t help but shiver. I nod, and he smiles. “Then wait for me…” He touches my cheek just a little…gently…softly. “I’ll go get some drinks, _Prince_ ~” He turns and starts to stalk away, a purr coming from his throat. My heart beats a little faster, and I know I have met someone _dangerous_.

“Ichigo!” I turn my head when my Father calls out. He is grinning, and I _hope_ he didn’t see. He would never let me live it down… However, he has someone next to him. I recognize her almost instantly, Orihime Inoue. She is in a beautiful white laced gown, which compliments her bright orange hair. She smiles at me gently, looking nervous. “She wants to know if you would like to dance, but was too scared to ask.” I blink, looking at her for a moment. She blushes under my gaze, shifting a little bit.

“…” I smile, but I know I just promised that blue haired predator I’d wait for him. “Unfortunately, at this moment I’m waiting for someone to come back.” Her face falls, but I quickly try and reassure her. “Perhaps a little later we can, what do you say about the seven o’clock dance?” One of her favorite songs should play around then, so I hope it will make it up to her. She shifts a little before nodding.

“O-Okay K-kurosaki-kun.” She stutters, still blushing. My Dad is pouting a little at me, like he expected me to say yes automatically. She quickly runs off and he huffs.

 “What was that, Ichigo?” He asks me, and I shake my head. Of course he would never understand. But that blue haired _devil_ will be back soon.

“I danced with someone and they went to go get some drinks, so I’m waiting.” Its relatively easy to explain but my Father sighs.

"I was hoping she may be the one…she really likes you.” He scratched his chin. “Well, I guess whoever is getting you drinks has also caught your attention…hasn’t he?” I blush, shaking my head just a little bit. Maybe, but my Father doesn’t need to know this. He would _seriously_ never let it down.

“I suppose he has.” I admit, thinking about it for a second. “He’s…quiet the man.” I admit again, before looking up. He’s coming back, a grin across his face. For a second, I think my Father is startled by the man that is coming over to us.

"King Kurosaki.” He greets, as he hands me my drink. “It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, from the Hueco Mundo kingdom.” I feel a little nervous when I hear where he is from. But he is sinfully beautiful. My Father still seems a little startled.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Grimmjow.” He greets then. “I see you and my son have already been introduced.”

“We even danced.” Grimmjow speaks, grinning a little more then. I sip my drink carefully as I watch them, listening to their words. ‘I must say, your son is a pleasure to be around.” I actually try not to blush at that; I cannot recall when I heard those words last and someone _meant_ it. My Father watches Grimmjow, cautiously but also inviting.

“I am glad. Well, I best be off to greet others. I hope you two have a good time.” My Father dismisses himself and leaves us alone. Grimmjow looks to me then, and that grin remains. He takes my free hand and pulls me off to the side of the ball room, where people are just mingling and talking. He looks at me, his arm leaving my hand to wrap around my waist.

“So…Prince…” He is looking at me with predator eyes, my body basically pressed against his. “What do you say to…ditching this dance and getting some… _alone time?_ ” He murmured, watching me carefully. I felt my heart stop a little bit at that, staring at him with wide eyes. I do not know how to really…take that.

“You know…I can’t just…leave a ball with my potential suitors in it.” I say softly, but cannot take my eyes off of his.

“Why not? I think you’ve found the perfect one. . .don’t you?” He asks, his hand slides lower and my breath hitches.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?” The voice snaps me out of it, and I turn my head to look at Renji. Rukia is holding onto his arm, curious eyes are watching us. “I think you should let go of the Prince.” Grimmjow looks at Renji, tilting his head. I swallow a little bit, my heart pounding in my chest.

“And what gives ya the right to tell me what to do?” Grimmjow replies, his grip on me all but tightens.

"I'm a member of the royal guard. So I do have the right.”

“You’re not on duty.” Grimmjow retorted. “And I do believe, _he_ doesn’t want me to let him go.” I don’t know what to say. One of my hand’s rests on Grimmjow’s bicep. Renji looks to me then, watching me.

“Do you _really_ want him to be holding you like this? Ichigo, you’re here to find someone to rule with you. Not someone that just wants to have sex with you!” The harshness of those words hits me hard, and I pull myself away from Grimmjow.

“For your information, _Renji_ \- “My tone is harsher than I intend, but it’s too late for it not to be, “-I can do as I like, for one. For two, what makes you think that he _only_ wants sex from me? And for three, at least I like him!” Renji seems startled by my reaction, taking one step back. He opens his mouth, looking at me. I’m upset, angry… _I can’t have you, I can’t. You love Rukia…so please just let me live my own life. Let me find the right guy that helps me get over you._ I bite my lip then, turning to Grimmjow. “Come on,” I take his hand, walking away from the two then. Grimmjow glances back at them, before I know his eyes are back on me. His hand leaves mine, and his arm makes it’s way around my waist. “…I technically can’t leave this ball, since I am supposed to be finding a ‘queen’ tonight…” I say slowly, “but I would not mind leaving with you later to your room.” I swallow, am I being smart or just emotional? I have no idea yet, but I don’t want to say no to him.

He places his face next to my ear, breathing into it. A tremble rakes through my body, and I have to stop walking. “I look forward to it, Prince. I’ll _pick you up_ after the ball.” He lets go of me then, flashing a grin my way before he disappears into the crowd. Another tremble goes through me, and I blush as I think about his words. Slowly, I compose myself, before stepping back out into the dance floor. I do not think anyone else will cross my mind, I think I have found the one. Whether that is good, or bad.

_x-x-x_

“How did it go, Grimmjow?” The dark haired, pale-skinned man looks up from where he is reading by the stairs. Out of the way of the crowd, and where he can be mostly alone. His green eyes rake over Grimmjow’s form, seeing the grin that is plastered on his face.

“I think I won over the Prince.” Grimmjow said easily, crossing his arms. “He was like putty in my hands already…and tonight he’s gonna be with me in my room.”

“Already?” He raises his eyebrow, watching Grimmjow carefully.

“Wasn’t that hard…and a royal knight interfering only helped me more…how ironic is that?” He leaned back against the wall. “If the Prince agrees to be mine, Ulquiorra, then he’ll be coming back with us to our Kingdom. And I can’t wait for that. I don’t think he’ll ever want to come back.”

“You’d be in charge of this Kingdom as well if that is what happens, however.”

“That only works if his dad actually approves of the marriage. But I don’t think he likes me very much…. yet if the Prince wants me, he can run to our Kingdom and stay there. And no one will ever have him besides me. If his dad does approve, I’ll see what can be done.”

“Aizen will be pleased.” Ulquiorra closed his book then, calmly looking at Grimmjow. “He was worried we’d have to go to plan B to get the Prince if none of us appealed to him.”

“Tch. He would have been way to cautious about that. I don’t see why he wants the Prince in our Kingdom anyways. I want him for a reason, but what could Aizen possibly want with the kid.”

Ulquiorra let out a sigh. “Who knows, power maybe. But whatever it is we should be fine now. I’d watch out for that Royal Guard though, Grimmjow. I have a feeling he may be a problem.”

“Tch. He better not be…” But the reality was, Grimmjow knew he would be. That knight was in the way of him and getting the Prince fully.


	4. The Choice I Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me. It's 5 am and I am updating a story for the second time in a few days. It's a miracle guys, but that is also what happens when you can't sleep. I spent until 2 am cleaning my room because I was too restless to sleep, and then finished this chapter up for you all. Hope you like it.

“Ichigo! Where are you going?” Renji is following me out of the ballroom. My shoulders tense as I keep walking. “There is still an hour left of the ball, you know?”

“I have other plans.” I reply, shaking my head a little bit. “I already told my dad…and since I only found one person interesting he said it was fine if I left. He could tell I wasn’t having a good time.” In fact, my mood had only gotten worse in the last four hours. Dancing with random girls with hearts in their eyes, accidentally getting tripped by Shinji of the Vizard kingdom, dancing with Hiyori from the Vizard kingdom had resulted in me getting kicked in the knee…twice, and on top of that I watched Rukia and Renji dance beautifully in the middle of the dance floor about a half hour ago… Grimmjow had left two hours ago, after slipping me his room number in the castle. The Arrancars were staying in one of the mostly unused halls of the castle, all to themselves.

“Ichigo,” a hand catches my wrist and for a second my heart stops. I close my eyes for a moment before turning to look at Renji. “ _My Prince_.” He adds then, not letting my wrist go, his grip is tight and his eyes determined. “You owe me a dance.” I stop, staring at him with wide eyes. All that is going through my head is _Renji wants to dance with me. He wants to dance with **me**. _

“E-eh…Y-you brought a date with you. I c-could not-“ He starts to pull me back then, he’s not letting me get away that easy.

“Earlier, when I came up to you and… _him_ …I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance…with me.” He seems…so sincere when speaking and I feel my heart jump. My whole body turns to him, biting my lip.

“You were?” The words are hard for me to get out. But I am so hopeful suddenly. I know I shouldn’t be, there is no chance he cares about me _like that_ …but.

“Yeah.” Renji frowns a little bit. “Despite how many times I’ve been with you at events like this, in uniform or not, I’ve never gotten the chance to dance with you. Not once. Hell, even Rukia has danced with you more than once.”

“That was because her Brother and my Father thought the two of us might be a match in the future.” I reply, shaking my head some. “But we didn’t feel the same way about one another. I liked someone already…”

“Yeah, about that…” Renji hesitates, before he sighs a little bit. “Rukia told me.” My heart sinks then, what did she tell him? “Well for one she told me I was pushing you too hard to get an answer…and then for two.” He sighs, looking up for a moment. “That I was being dumb…that you’ve liked me for years and I was too blind to see it.” He grips my hand then, moving down from my wrist. He looks at me, and I can feel my heart wanting to pound out of my chest. He knows? Rukia told him? Oh god, what does he even think of me now? “…I don’t _think_ I feel the same, Ichigo. But I want to dance with you….and maybe we can talk about this later. About your feelings and how stupid I feel for pushing you on them.”

“…Renji.” I take a deep breath. “I would love to dance with you, but I have arrangements to keep for tonight.” I look at him slowly, gently. “And if I was to dance with you, I would want to do it away from the eyes of other guards, where they might spread rumors or try and corrupt the kingdom. I hope you understand?” I rather talk with him in private, dance in my room for all I care. “Tomorrow night. My room?”

“Ah. I work tomorrow though, you know? Tonight would be better…and so what-“

“And I can talk to my dad about that.” I cut him off. “But I cannot cancel on a Prince of another Kingdom, especially given how rude that may come off to him.” I put my other hand over the one already holding my left hand. “Go enjoy the rest of the night with Rukia, have fun, Renji. We can talk tomorrow night in my room.” I let go then, and start to walk away. I love this man, I do. But, I made a promise to Grimmjow for one. And for two, I have to see if he’s just trying to keep me away from the blue haired devil. If he really cares about me and really wants to know about my feelings.

_x-x-x_

I knock on the door to Grimmjow’s room, my heart is still racing from talking to Renji. But I know Grimmjow can…change that. “Grimmjow. . .it’s Ichigo.” A moment later the door opens to him, the handsome blue haired devil. He smiles at me, and I am able to take in his form. He’s out of the tux he had been wearing earlier. Now he’s in a light blue tank top and black boxers. A blush forms on my face, but I don’t get a chance to say anything before I am pulled into his room by my wrist. He pulls me flush to his chest and closes the door.

“Ya were a little late…thought ya might have changed yer mind.” He grins though, and leans down. My first kiss is taken by this man, pressed against his body and his tongue in my mouth. The sound I make is foreign but I enjoy this roughness all the same. His tongue maps out my mouth and I just stand there, my eyes half-lidded. The sensation is so…interesting. I love it, really. When he pulls away, a small whine escapes my mouth. “First kiss like that?” He asks. “I could tell, you were pretty frozen there. Not that I mind that…” He moves then, moving my body with his. I don’t really have a choice with how he holds me. But I also have no issue with this.

My knees hit the back of his bed and he lets go of me so I fall back. “Grimmjow…” I breath, not sure what to expect at this point. A moment later he climbs on top of me, pinning me back on the bed.

“Yes, Prince?” He smiles at me, watching me carefully.

“What would you like from me?” I ask, shifting my legs some. He just grins, one of his legs going between my knees.

“I want your first everything, _Ichigo_. I took your first kiss…and I want to take your first sexual experience to. I want you to be _mine_.” An involuntary shudder ran through me at the idea of Grimmjow…taking it all. I feel his leg pressing up against me, and I close my eyes.

“Grimm _jow_.” I breath, groaning softly as he shifts the leg. He knows what he is doing to me, he’s loving it. I have never been this close, or intimate, with anyone. Ever. If I let him have his way, my dad will _kill_ me. He will not take kindly to me throwing away my virginity to a man from another Kingdom. A man that I could or could not marry depending on how it all worked out. And once I take this step, I know things are a little more than ‘sealed’. But my legs spread out for him, and I close my eyes. I’m vulnerable, and I know that. But. . .I really want this. I want some kind of reassurance that I am wanted by someone. Renji flashes through my mind for a moment, but all of that earlier…seemed so forced. Slowly, I look up at Grimmjow then, he’s waiting for me to speak.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to go all of the way. Doing that means…a lot for the Kingdom and for me. Actually, my dad may slaughter me if I go all of the way. . . However,” I pause and he watches me carefully, “I want to know what it feels like. If you take it slow enough for me. . .I’ll give you everything, Grimmjow. Everything you want…you can have from me…” Grimmjow grins, leaning down to kiss me again. I kiss him back, leaning more into it this time. His tongue slides across mine, and a moan escapes my lips once more. He leans down, pressing our bodies together. Now, I’m pinned to the bed with his full body on top of mine. I can feel everything, especially _down there_.

“ _Prince_ ,” he breaths as he pulls away from my lips, one hand slides from my wrist to my collar bone. Tugging at my shirt with his fingers. “Strip for me, I want you naked.” He murmurs, “I want to feel your body under mine. And I am going to claim _all_ of you. After tonight, you’ll be mine, and only mine.” He presses his forehead to mine, his eyes locking mine. “Do you understand?”

“G-grimmjow.” I breath, knowing that… Is almost impossible. The ball was to get a solid few potential suitors. One from each Kingdom was a necessity (and I unwillingly had to agree to a Vizard candidate that would work). Then narrow it down through getting to know my potential suitors better, especially if I had a particular interest in them.

“You’ll be mine.” He repeats then. “No one else can have you, _should_ have you. I guess all I am right now is a suitor to the _Kingdom_ …but you want me too, right?” I lift my now free am to wrap around him, closing my eyes.

“I can’t promise you anything like that. I can’t promise you that you’ll always have me, Grimmjow. I have to do what is best for my Kingdom, first and foremost.” I murmur, “but I can tell you that. . .I do. . .want. . .I want this.” I breath, pressing my head back against his, not opening my eyes just yet. “If you do this now though, you have to understand what I am saying.” I open my eyes now, looking into his blue ones. “I cannot promise anything outside this bedroom, I have _other_ potential suitors I have to at least consider. What is best for the Kingdom can change, and what is…best for me can as well. You of course, will be higher up on, everything. Just, everything…is a lot harder than you seem to make it.”

“…spread your legs for me, and I’ll show you what I mean.” He rumbles, grinning. “You’ll not want anyone else besides me, I’ll make you mine.” The dominance makes me tremble, groaning at just the thought. I don’t even know what this entails besides…well I have a rough idea of what sex is. But not a complete idea of what he plans to do to me tonight. “ _Prince Kurosaki_ I am going to ruin all of your innocence tonight. Now,” a small growl then comes from his lips. “Strip, and spread your legs out for me. Let me ruin all of you.” He moves back suddenly, allowing me to sit up slowly. I take a shaky breath, going to untie the tie around my neck first, and he takes it, tossing it somewhere in the room. “Gonna strip tease me, huh? Man, yer gonna like what I do to you for that.” Just the promise of whatever it is sends another groan out of my lips. “Getting all hot n’ bothered by my words only makes it better.” My hands shake a little as I pull my suit jacket off, and he does the same with the garment once it’s off my body. Slowly, I get to work on the buttons to my shirt, and he’s watching me with predatory eyes-and then reality sets in as there is a knock on the door. My trance is broken and I look at the door in mild-horror.

He curses. “Go into the Bathroom, wait there…” He grumbles, and I stand up shakily. Going into the bathroom like he requests, closing the door. I look at myself in the mirror, my hair is a mess. My shirt is half undone. _I_ am becoming undone by this man. I never imagined myself willingly slipping into bed with another man unless they were my husband. Grimmjow may become my husband in the future. . .but right now he is nothing more than a suitor.

“Could be my everything though.” I murmur. My mind goes back to Renji earlier. _Rukia told him how I felt…he reacted a lot calmer than I expected. But I also think that he just didn’t want me to come here tonight. He didn’t want me to be here, with Grimmjow. He doesn’t know what I’m about to do. And I honestly don’t care right now. How long have I had feelings for Renji and he never noticed…used to talk about Rukia all of the time. One night of him finding out and he wants everything to change. What…what a joke to everything I have felt for years._ That, that is what it feels like. _Doesn’t know how he feels about this my ass, he just doesn’t want me to sleep with Grimmjow._ I sigh, looking back to the door then. I can hear talking, and I’m curious who ruined the moment between Grimmjow and I.

 _“Where the hell is he?”_ I let out a small groan, this time one of annoyance. I know the voice, I know who it is.

_“And why do you assume I know? And what the hell are you doing at my room?”_

_“He’s not in his room. He’s not anywhere I can normally find him, so I know he’s here. Now before I call the Knights, where the hell is he?”_ That’s enough. I leave the bathroom, and walk to the door.

“Knock it off, Renji.” I look at him, my eyes are dark. “I’m here of my own will, and you will not be calling the Royal Knights on him.” Grimmjow looks at me, grunting a little bit. He probably wanted me to stay hidden in the bathroom, but enough is enough. “Look, for years I loved you Renji. And for years you never even had a second thought about me. Maybe your job has been to watch over me and take care of me, for _years_ as a Royal Knight too. Yeah. There is that aspect, and we’ve been friends. But the only person you’ve ever wanted, or thought about is Rukia. Until tonight, you never even thought about what we could have been. I don’t even know if that’s what you did, honestly.” I am silent for a moment, trying to compose my words, but I can feel the tears in my eyes. “Rukia told you, I get it. She probably felt bad for me or something. But. . .tonight I found someone who took my mind away from the pain of seeing how happy you were with her. I found the guy that I am willing to give everything to, maybe without even thinking. But, Renji. . .I don’t care about that. He wants me to, I finally found someone who wants me too.

“And you know what? It feels good, Renji. It feels great actually, that someone wants _me_ and it’s not _me_ wanting someone who never even thought about me that way. Until his girlfriend said something to him, and then he knows how to keep me away from this new danger. This new guy that threatens to uproot everything. Yeah, that can happen. It might, I might marry him. I might have sex with him, hell I might have been about to have sex with him until you showed up. Now, leave us alone. If you still want to talk tomorrow, then come to my room like I told you. But for tonight. . .I have plans. With this man.” I look up at Grimmjow then, and he’s watching me carefully.

“Ichigo.” My eyes go back to Renji. I can’t tell what emotion is in his eyes, what he’s feeling right now. Honestly, I don’t think I care. I might later, but, I’m kind of over this. “Ichigo, just please listen to me. Doing this is a mistake. It could jeopardize you getting the crown. And what if he’s not the right guy for you? What if it’s someone else? Then what are you going to do?”

“I can deal with that later, Renji. I’ve already made it clear that things can happen to alter the status of what this-“ I gesture between Grimmjow and I then, “-is. But, let me make this clear, Renji. I am in control of all of this. No matter what anyone else says. My Father could shut me down, yeah, but he hasn’t. He’s not the one at the door right now.” One of Grimmjow’s arms slides around my waist, and he pulls me a little closer to him. “Goodnight, Renji. I will see you tomorrow.” I reach to close the door, giving him one final look.

“If you close this door Ichigo, you might not see me tomorrow.”

“That just proves to me you were trying to use my feelings for you against me, Renji. If you don’t show up tomorrow night, that’s all it tells me.” And I close the door, locking it. Taking a shaky breath, I move to turn to Grimmjow, but he pins me against the door then. Pressing his lips to mine, and his other hand going to my hair. I kiss him back, letting Grimmjow take control of the situation.

I don’t think I will regret what I said, or what I am about to do in the morning.

 


End file.
